A Christmas Story
by krispieso
Summary: Just a little AU Trory Christmas story...


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the title which is a movie..._

_A/N: Okay, so I wanted to write a little Christmas story and of course it is a Trory. I mean what else would it be. I got the idea after I watched the movie A Christmas Story even though it is nothing like it. I know Christmas was yesterday and all but I didn't get around to posting it. I hope you enjoy it. And I apologize for any mistakes or if it is confusing.  
_

* * *

A Christmas Story

I know it is in here somewhere. I dug through my desk drawer looking for a CD I had borrowed from someone. Usually I keep the things I borrow but this person had the audacity to ask for it back. That person would be Paris Gellar. She knew exactly how long I had the CD for, I think she said 3 years, two months, and 14 days. Did she really think I would still have it? I was having no luck finding it. I would just have to go out and buy a new one, but at the bottom of the drawer I spotted something. It was a gift wrapped in old Power Rangers Christmas paper. I picked it up. My mind instantly went back to the past.

I remember that Christmas well. It was 1994 and I was only ten years old. Christmas had always been my favorite holiday. It was the day that I got everything I wanted. That year I had a list a mile long.

It was two weeks before Christmas. My parents were always out so I was left alone with the Mrs. Sheller, the nanny. I, like many ten year old boys, did not like to be cooped up in a house so I would get restless. I won't go into all the boring details, but Mrs. Sheller left. She told my parents she had enough of my arrogance (I was shocked too, me arrogant?) and lack of respect for her. So off she went. Needless to say my parents were furious. After about two days of searching they found a young woman who was to become my next nanny. This is where the story begins…

"Tristan, come down here please," I heard my mother beckon me.

But I was a defiant one. I stayed in my room looking at my dad's stash of Playboys. I was taught at a young age to appreciate a woman's body. It had been about five minutes so I figured my mom had forgotten she called me. She did that a lot. But I didn't hear the swift footsteps making their way to my room.

"Hi there," said an unfamiliar woman's voice.

I jumped sky high and quickly shoved the forbidden magazine under my bed. "Umm, hi. I'm assuming you are the new nanny."

She walked over to my bed bent down and picked up the magazine. "And I'm assuming you only read these for the articles right? Hmm, I don't have this issue."

My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out of my head. Who was this woman? "I, I.." I wasn't able to formulate an articulate sentence, or any sentence for that matter. I was just too shocked.

"It's okay I get that you're curious. Just don't sneak around with it. Oh where are my manners, I'm Lorelai, your nanny."

Trying to get my suaveness back I took her hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'm."

"Cut the ma'm business. It makes me feel ancient. Just call me Lorelai."

Again I was shocked. Where did my parents find this one? She seemed like a very unusual choice. But I liked her.

"Oh, sorry. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai."

"You're cute kid. So what do you want to do? I know you can't like staying inside all the time. How about we go outside, there is fresh snow out. Last one out is a rotten egg!" With that she bolted out of the room and I followed her. I quickly threw on my coat, snow pants, gloves, hat, and boots. I was tripping out the door trying to put on my last boot and beat Lorelai out of the house.

"I win! I win!" I gloated but not for long because I soon found a cold, white substance covering my face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I heard Lorelai yelled.

I dove behind a tree and frantically made balls out of the snow and threw them. The fight lasted a good while. I couldn't believe I lost…and to a girl.

"I'm just out of practice, that's all. It has been a whole year since my last snowball fight."

"Excuses, Excuses."

"At least I play fair."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Lorelai mocked hurt.

"I just call it like I see it."

Lorelai was the best nanny I ever had. Her unorthodox ways never seized to surprise me. What surprised me even more was when I found out she had a daughter my age. Oddly enough her name was Lorelai but she went by Rory.

I remember the first time I met her. She had long brown hair and crystal blue eyes that could melt a snowman. I was too young to know what love was but I knew with one look at her I was lost.

"Tristan I want you to meet my daughter, Rory."

I took her hand and kissed it, laying on the god-given charm. "Hello Rory." I looked up into her eyes only to find disgust.

"Ewww, what was that for? Gross." She took her hand from my grip and wiped it on her pant leg.

"I was just being polite."

"Please don't."

"Why don't you two go play outside. I will be out in a little bit."

"Okay, lets go Tristan." She grabbed my hand and yanked me outside.

"Geeze woman, careful with the merchandise."

"What, are you afraid you're going to break a nail? Let's make a fort!"

"Okay." I said very hesitantly.

To make it look like I knew what I was doing I started pushing snow together trying to make some sort of wall.

She gave me a skeptical look. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

She answered me bluntly. "Yes. What you need to do first is make the perimeter by doing this." She outlined a rectangle on the snow and started pounding it to the earth. "Now we build."

The finished fort looked like a blob to anyone else, but to us it was a castle. Everyday she came with her mom we would go to the fort. It was like our own _Terabithia. _We sat in there and just talked.

There is one conversation that sticks out in my mind. We were discussing which Power Ranger was the coolest. After Rory suggested that Jason and Kimberly should get married, the conversation switched to marriage.

"Tristan, do you want to get married?" Rory was serious.

I was a little taken back by her question That's not something a ten year old boy often thinks about. I always assumed I would get married. "Yah, I guess I kinda have to."

Rory looked down and started playing with the snow. "I'm afraid that no one will want to marry me."

"Why?"

"Because my mom had me when she was sixteen and my parents aren't married. I can see it in my grandma's eyes, she pities me. I'm like an outcast or something."

"I would marry you." And I was serious too, I really would.

She laughed. "You would marry any girl."

I shrugged and said, "True, but you would be my first choice." I gave her my 100 watt smile.

"Should I feel honored?" She teased.

"Yes you should. I'm a fine catch." I joked back.

The conversation went back to Power Rangers and I still stand firm in my opinion, no, the fact that Tommy was by far the best Power Ranger.

It got closer and closer to Christmas and I had already peeked under my parents' bed to see what they got me.

Since school was out Rory came more often with Lorelai. One day while Lorelai was making lunch Rory and I sat on the big sofa awaiting our pop tarts.

"So what do you want for Christmas Rory?"

"Oh, not much. There is this book I have been dying to get."

"A book? All you want is a book? That's crazy talk."

"Christmas isn't just about presents Tristan. I have everything that I need so I don't see the point in getting more. Plus I know my mom can't afford much because of me so I don't really want to burden her with a long list."

I was baffled. Here was a young girl who only wanted a book for Christmas and she was telling me Christmas wasn't just about presents, like hell it wasn't. Christmas was about showing off all your cool new toys to your friends to make them jealous.

"So what book do you want?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. I borrowed it from the library once and read it a million times. It is one of my favorites and I would like to get a copy of it. What do you want?"

"I am getting Sega 32X with some games, and some other cool stuff." I acted very nonchalant. I wanted to look cool. But I should have known that I looked like a complete ass. Our conversation ended because Lorelai had brought in our lunch.

Lorelai and Rory usually left at around seven o'clock, unless my parents were at a function.

It was now three days before Christmas. The big clock in the hall struck eight o'clock when I went into my father's library. I found my grandfather sitting in the big chair puffing a cigar.

"What brings you here?" He asked and then took a big puff from his cigar, Cuban no doubt.

"I'm looking for a book."

"Maybe I can help you, what book?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_ sir." I said in a weak voice.

My grandfather gave me an unusual look. The type of look that let me know that he knew exactly what I was doing. He found the book. "Ah, here it is. I don't think your father is going to know it is even gone." He gave me a wink and then handed me the book. "Let me know if she likes it."

I smiled. "I will sir. Thank you."

I planned on giving Rory the book the next time I saw her. But that day never came. Her mom had quit suddenly and I was told moved to another town, Star something rather. I couldn't believe that she didn't even say goodbye. I put the wrapped book in my desk and slammed the door. I never looked back at it.

It has been five years since I saw this package. So much has changed since then. I had changed so much. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to get away from everything, to sit in a snow fort and forget about the world around me.

I wonder what Rory is up to now. Wow, I haven't thought about her in ages. She is now a freshman in high school. I bet her eyes are still the same intense blue and maybe even bluer. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother knocking at my door.

"Tristan, are you ready for the party?" My mom was starting to get a little worried; she wanted everything to be perfect for the annual DuGrey Christmas party.

"I'll be down in a minute mother."

I put the wrapped book on my desk and slid my black coat on. I would just have to make up some excuse about the CD to give me time to locate another one. I took the tattered wrapping paper off the book and looked at it. I still had never read this book. Jane Austen was never my thing. I took the book with me when I descended into the sea of cocktail dresses and suits.

I wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries so I sought solitude in the library. I sat down in the big leather chair and cracked open the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that was stillin my hand. I wanted to see what the big fuss was all about.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_

Yah, a good trophy wife who looks good on the arm. I continued to read. It wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be. I actually saw a lot of my life in it. My reading was disturbed by the library door creaking. I looked up and saw a girl about my age try to sneak in. She jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize someone was in here." She started to leave.

"It's okay. I know how it can be out there. There's an extra chair over there if you want to sit."

The girl turned around and smiled a thank you and took a seat. She looked at the book in my hand. "What are you reading?"

I hesitantly said _Pride and Prejudice_; my pride was at stake here.

"That is my favorite book! I have read it a million times. I always feel happy when I read it; it's just one of those books that make you happy. I like being happy so that's probably why I read it all the time. Oh I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She blushed slightly.

I chuckled. She was pretty cute. Those eyes, bluer than any ocean I had seen before, were so familiar. "It's okay. So is this one of your first parties? I don't believe I have seen you before."

"It is. My grandma pretty much forced me and my mom to come. But I guess it is the least we could do for what she is doing for us."

I was curious. "And what is that?"

"My grandparents are paying for my school tuition next semester. I'm going to be going to Chilton Prep starting after the break."

"Oh. I go there."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"I guess it is all right."

I kept going back to her eyes. Where had I seen them before? I racked my brain for the memory. I looked out the window and saw snow start to fall. She must have seen it too because she said, "I love the snow. Every time it snows my mom and I build a snow fort."

Snow fort. Power Rangers. _Pride and Prejudice_. Rory. That's who is sitting right in front of me Rory Gilmore. I'm surprised I didn't see it before. She looks practically the same, just taller and more built. "I'm not much of a snow fort builder." I smirked.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I was never really good at it. In fact I suck."

"Well you just need practice."

"I guess. Well it has been great talking to you but I would bet you anything my mom is looking for me right about now."

"Oh yah. It was really nice talking to you. Definitely helped pass the time."

I got up and handed her the book. "Here, to keep you occupied."

"What? No I couldn't take it."

"It was meant for you." After saying that I started toward the exit. When I go to the door I turned around and saw her open the cover and read to inscription that said, _Merry Christmas Rory, Love your future husband Tristan. 1994_

She looked up from the book and stared at me in shock. "I'll be seeing you at Chilton, Rory." And with that I disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

_A/N: I seem to like One-Shots much better than chapter stories. Which reminds me, I really need to update Post Secret but right now I am suffering from **severe** writer's block...so if any one has read it and has any suggestions or anything that would be much appreciated. I have been wanting to get a new chapter up for a while now but I just can't seem to figure out where to go next. Oh well I hope everyone had a great holiday!!  
_


End file.
